Being Here With You
by JustSomebodyCalledMe
Summary: They have been dating, secretly but then something happens and they get thorn apart. (RJ)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi everone, this is just a (VERY) short one-chapter story. It's sort  
of an open ending so if I get enough feedback, maybe I'll make another  
chapter.  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
Being Here.  
  
I never knew anything could feel this right, until he came.  
It's been a month now and I can only love him more.  
Never again I wanna be without him.  
He entered my life and made me love him so fast I couldn't keep up track.  
My mind wanders to the boy who I loved once, Dean.  
He was my first love and will always have a special place in my heart but  
he's not my true love.  
Everything's just so complicated now, I can't leave Dean but I can't give  
up on Jess...never.  
I've been seing him ,secretly.  
Lane thinks it's exciting, I think it's terrible.  
We're making the best of it, he understands I can't leave Dean.  
He slowly opens my window and I hear him walking towards me.  
  
"I thought you'd never come" I whisper to him, afraid that if I speak too  
loud my mom would here us.  
He understands why I'm whispering and whispers to me "I just couldn't stay  
away"  
  
The words are so simple but it's all I needed to hear.  
I turn towards him and I softly kiss him.  
We slowly start to undress each other and while we are melting together as  
one I softly say his name.  
As I clung to him in the moonlight my world stops to turn and there is only  
him and me.  
After we made love he holds me like he's never letting me go...  
But we both know that when we say our goodbyes it will be forever. 


	2. The Hardest Thing To Do

A/N: So this is the first chapter, let me know what you think. I don't own  
anything. (and that's really TOO bad)  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
When I met him I never thought I could feel this way about anybody.  
I thought I felt it whenever I was with Dean but when my feelings for Jess  
started to change I knew I never had that with Dean, even though I've tried  
to convince myself otherwise.  
I denied everything everybody implied, I mean I couldn't fall for Jess he  
was my friend and Dean was my boyfriend but when he left I missed him.  
I missed him so much that I couldn't stay away and instead of being strong  
I was weak.  
I visited him and short after that I showed him how I really felt.  
That's when things changed, I thought I lost him for good.  
Until that one night I never imagened I could feel so happy.  
It was the night before I had the most important dinner with my  
grandparents.  
I was walking around and I found him at our place.  
We didn't say at thing we just looked at each other.  
Both knowing what we were were trying to say, and we both knew it was the  
most right yet the most wrong thing that could ever happen.  
So instead of talking he just kissed me as suddenly as I kissed him those  
months ago.  
I couldn't lie anymore, I couldn't deny anymore.  
  
I wish we could go back to that point, the point where the rest of the  
world was so un-important.  
But things started to get complicated when we knew people wouldn't accept  
us, at least not together.  
The thought of pretending to be friends again killed me and I told him I  
couldn't.  
If somebody asked me to make that decision again, I would choose the same.  
I can recall every single moment we had together.  
But there's one special moment that I'll always remember.  
It started as every normal night but after my mom left for the inn things  
started to change.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
"I don't want us to end Jess, I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to  
get back to just being friends. I want you"  
"Rory...I can't offer you what you need. The only thing I have is not even  
worth the half of what you deserve."  
"The only thing I need is for you to love me"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
That's when I kissed him.  
I know he was insecure, so was I.  
What if things really worked out for the worst.  
But I didn't care, I couldn't bare losing him.  
Even the thought made me sick, I wanted him more than ever and I did the  
only thing I thought was right.  
I slowly started to undress him and never broke away from our kiss.  
He asked me if I was sure, off course I wasn't but I knew that I would  
never ever regret what I was about to do.  
The light from the moon that shined through my window, made the room  
magical.  
He lay my gently down on my bed and placed the most softest kiss on my  
lips.  
I thought things couldn't get any better, but when he came to me that I  
night all I knew that was wrong.  
When he lay down beside me I entwinded my fingers with his and fell into a  
peacefull dream.  
  
That's when things started to get worse.  
Dean started to get suspisious, his mother returned.  
I could handle Dean but his mother, that's a differtent story.  
She wanted to take him back with her but he didn't want to.  
So instead of comming up with a solution he decided to run and come back  
whenever he thought things were safe.  
He asked me to come with him but I couldn't leave everything behind.  
  
Our goodbye was short and couldn't ease the pain I was going through.  
He promised to come back but I knew he was just saying that to comfort me.  
So when he said his goodbye and when I said mine he left.  
Giving me a soft kiss on my lips, a kiss that burned in so deep, I can  
still feel it.  
The last time I saw him I was watching him from a distant where he couldn't  
see me.  
I saw him going on the bus that changed my life, and when that bus left and  
rode into the dark night I felt a big hole that he left for me.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	3. Still Missing You, Forever

A/N: Hi this is the second chapter, I'm not getting a lot of reviews but I  
really NEED to cause they help me writing...anyway smile1 thank you for the  
reviews you're giving me they are such a big help!  
Now this is the second chapter (like I've said before) and I don't exactly  
know where this story is gonna lead to...we'll see.  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I don't know when I started loving her, I don't even know when I didn't.  
She was just there and as usual I've tried to impress her with my act.  
But she didn't buy it, instead she made me look at everybody differently.  
Off course I didn't want to admit it, a girl couldn't change me right?  
Things have gotten so strange and the fact of the matter is, I proved once  
again that she couldn't change me.  
Here I am sitting on a bus that takes me God knows where.  
Things were so different the last couple of months...we were so different.  
  
When I left for New York she came after me and then things were clear to  
me...I loved her.  
I realized that I probably always did but I didn't want to believe that,  
she made me weak and I hate being weak.  
I just couldn't stay away, I hated her being with Bag-Boy and I didn't care  
wether she was with him or with me, I just couldn't stay away any longer.  
So I was just being selfish, not thinking about her or about Luke or  
anybody else in that stupid town I finally dare to calle my home, I only  
thought about myself.  
The only thing I wanted was to be near her again, to see if we could be  
more than "just"friends.  
So I returned and she kissed me...ME! The one that got her into a car  
accident, the one that nobody accepted in that town.  
But she didn't care and she kissed me.  
I thought that she felt the same as I did for her but boy was I wrong.  
She ran as hard as she could just to get away from and that's when I  
realized, comming back was the biggest mistake I've ever made.  
I couldn't leave again because it would confirm everything, everybody  
thought...I came back for her.  
So I stayed just to prove them wrong.  
Things weren't right between us, but still they were.  
I thought she ran because she didn't want me but by the way she acted I  
could tell that wasn't true.  
Off course I thought I was just seeing ghosts.  
Then, one night at our bridge she was there and I could tell by the look in  
her eyes what she was thinking and somehow I knew she wanted me as bad as I  
wanted her.  
I'm thinking what to say to her, but I'm weak and stupid when I'm near her.  
So I just kissed you and you let me.  
  
From that moment on things turned from good to bad and from bad to worse.  
My mother returned and Dean started to suspect something.  
He treatend me but I didn't care, I didn't because she asked not to.  
My mother that's a whole different story, she came back to take me to New  
York with her.  
She didn't know for a long that I had to go, I couldn't tell her.  
I was too afraid, afraid that she would hate me so instead of telling her I  
had to leave, I told her that we couldn't be anymore.  
She wouldn't listen to me and gave herself completly that night.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
"The only thing I need is for you to love me"  
  
And then she kissed me, it was the most tender kiss I have ever tasted and  
it's burned inside of me forever.  
Her hands trembled as she slowly started undressing me, I know it is the  
wrong thing to do but I'm caught by the sweetness of her that surrenders  
me.  
So we did what I thought was wrong, we made love and it is probably the  
closest to heaven I will ever come.  
I hold on to her body and feel each move she makes.  
I don't want to fall asleep, afraid that she'll consider it all as a  
mistake, but after a while I can't fight sleep anymore and I fall into a  
dreamworld where I would stay with her forever.  
The next morning she is still there and I thank the heavens above.  
  
"I thought you would be gone for coffee by now."  
"Nah, I've decided to skip my coffee hour since you're here already"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
I wish I could go back to that point but I had to leave and I only told  
Luke  
He didn't want me to leave and neither did I, I had everything in that  
town.  
Everything I've ever dreamed of but I had to give it up and asked her to do  
the same.  
She couldn't and I understand why...I hated going away because I had to  
leave everything behind, I only had two things to leave behind she had a  
whole town to leave behind.  
So that's the end of us, I told her I would come back but I guess we both  
knew that wasn't true.  
  
And that leaves us here, at the point where I'm sitting in a bus and she is  
doing God knows what.  
Does she think about me? About the time we've had.  
I'm reaching back, trying to touch the moment each precious minute that  
you were mine.  
We knew this was going to happen eventually but how do you prepare, when  
you love someone this way, to let them go a little more each day?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	4. Almost A Year, Exactly A Year

A/N: Hey, this chapter may cost a bit of confusion because I kind of wrote  
in a hurry...so I'm really really REALLY sorry for that.  
I still hope you will like it and reviews are more than welcome! .  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It's been almost a year now and I know he's not coming back.  
Some days missing him is overwhelming.  
Maybe I knew all along, maybe I just didn't want to believe it.  
It's been a complete chaos after he left, Luke went crazy and his  
mother...she was upset at first but when he didn't return after a week she  
just went back to New York and nobody heard from her ever since.  
Maybe she didn't care as much as she claimed to.  
It doesn't matter anyway, he's gone and he would have left anyway.  
I still cling to him but I know I really have to let him go, and I've tried  
so many times.  
Even though I feel you're still with I find myself alone, time after time.  
  
It took me a really long time but I did it, I moved on, I left my thoughts  
for what they were and I shut him out of my system.  
I'm still with Dean and I realize that he might be the one I belong to, the  
one I've always belonged to.  
The thing I've had with Jess it was great and beautiful and I truly believe  
that what I felt for him at the time was real, I didn't want to lose him  
but I did and maybe things turned out for the better.  
He's a part of me though, I gave him everything I had to offer and he took  
it.  
I don't hate him for it or anything, I've wanted it and I don't regret the  
way things worked out.  
I'm really happy now, me and Dean are doing great and I've come to the  
realization that he's my one and only true love and that he will be the one  
I spend the rest of my life with.  
He never knew or will know about the time I've had with Jess, I don't see a  
point in telling him, Jess is my past and Dean is my future.  
  
In another city:  
  
I don't know what it was I've felted at that time.  
Maybe it was love, maybe it was just because she seemed unreachable for me  
and I needed to prove that was untrue.  
There has been so many times I've wanted to return but I couldn't.  
Afraid to finally know what my feelings for her should be called.  
One time missing her was unbearable and I called her, she wasn't there and  
so I hung up the phone.  
What I felt for her I don't think you can give it a name, it wasn't love  
but what I felt at that time, it was something.  
  
I guess after all these months it's time to finally face the consequences.  
It's time to face Luke, my mom and maybe even Rory.  
  
Back in Stars Hollow:  
  
From the moment I met him I knew he would be trouble, I knew he would gonna  
annoy me.  
But I don't care he's gone now and Rory and I, we can live happily ever  
after.  
Rory, my perfect girlfriend Rory, I know they had some kind of attraction  
going on, he liked her everybody could tell.  
Thank God she didn't like him.  
There has been a time I thought something was going on between them.  
They acted so weird around each other.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
"Rory just be honest with me!, are you involved in ANY kind of way with  
Jess that is more than "just" friends!"  
"I can't believe you would even consider that! I mean...maybe...NO! off  
course not! I'm not having some kind of secret relationship with Jess"  
  
There she said it! Still I'm not convinced I mean she said 'maybe'  
What does maybe mean? I have to find out...maybe if I'll go and talk to  
Jess.  
  
"Jess!"  
"What do you want!"  
"I wanna talk to you"  
"I'm sorry but I'm not attracted to you"  
"No but you are to my girlfriend aren't you?"  
"Who gave you that impression"  
"Just tell me: are you or aren't you having a relationship with her that  
goes beyond friendship?"  
"Wow!"  
"What do you mean; Wow"  
"Amazing that you don't even trust your own girlfriend and come over here  
to talk to me and to have me tell you that there is nothing going on  
between me and Rory"  
  
He's right if I don't trust Rory than why the hell would I trust him?  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
So that's when I let it rest, if I didn't believe Rory why would I believe  
him?  
He didn't deny it but I do believe that she was speaking the truth.  
  
Exactly one year, that's the time he is gone.  
Why do I even count the days? I don't love him, he doesn't love me, I admit  
we had a mutual attraction and maybe I started to feel something for him.  
But I don't love him and I never did.  
There he is, Dean my beloved boyfriend, the one who stood by my side and  
the one I will always be with.  
When he approches to me I see another familiar person get out of a bus that  
just arrived.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	5. I Just Couldn't Stay Away

A/N: Hi, this is only the fourth chapter and it's entirly written in Jess'  
POV.  
I hope you'll like it, I'm quite satisfied about the result.  
The next chapter is going to be in Rory's POV. Please please please send me  
a review (I'm addicted to them) and if you like this story or my other  
story let your friends read them and review!!! :P  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I don't know why I came back, it's just like the time before, the time she  
kissed me and she kept avoiding me after she came back from Washington.  
I've been here now for almost a week and I haven't talked to her ever since  
I saw her at the bus station.  
Why did I came back, I obvliously have nothing left here.  
But I have to talk to her, I have to tell her why I came back, but how can  
I tell her when I don't even know why I'm here.  
  
I've been wondering around town almost the whole night now and I find  
myself walking towards her house, just like I did a year ago.  
When I reach her window I'm still wondering to knock or not, but because of  
some strange feeling I knock almost automatticly.  
I can tell by the way she looks she is shocked to see me.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Uhm...yeah...sure..."  
  
When I climb in her room my hands softly brush hers and there goes a shiver  
through my body.  
How can she make me feel this way even after all this time we've spend  
apart?  
  
"So you wanted to ask me something?"  
"Yeah...why are you avoiding me?"  
"I'm not avoiding you..."  
"Yes you are"  
"No I'm not, why do you ask me why I'm avoiding you? I should be the one  
asking you why the hell you came back! Why!"  
  
She's crying now and that's when it hits me, after all this time of  
convincing myself I didn't love her I finally come to the realization that  
I do!  
How could I've been so blind?  
How could I have left her alone and why couldn't I fight?  
  
"I just couldn't stay away"  
"Don't say that...don't say that. We can't go back to where we were, we are  
friends Jess, friends. I know you said you would come back but I didn't  
think you actually would. I moved on, I forgot about you, I needed you so  
many times and you weren't there. And now, at the time that I don't need  
you, you are here. You came back trying to mess up my life."  
"Rory..."  
  
And than I just held her, I held her so close I never wanted to let her go.  
I soflty started kissing her neck and soon I found my way to her lips.  
  
"Jess..."  
"Don't talk, just don't"  
  
And I just kissed her again.  
I kissed her tears away and she let me, never in my entire life I felt so  
good.  
She slowly put her hands upon my chest and once again she send shivers  
running down my spine, her hands tremble as she unbottened my shirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you"  
  
She gently pushed me down and I landed on her bed.  
Her kisses are so sweet and she surrenders me.  
After we made love she lays besides me and she looks as beautiful as ever  
and I just close my eyes and I let my dreams take me away.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	6. Just Not Now

A/N: So this is a chapter written in Rory's POV. I was planning to write  
the next one in Dean's POV but I've decided otherwise...what it's going to  
be???You'll just have to wait and find out...  
Anyway thanks for the reviews...PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!!!  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
When I saw him coming of that bus I knew I never stopped loving him and I  
couldn't understand how I've tried to convince myself.  
After all we've been through I should know, you can't change the one you  
love.  
When he came into my room last night I knew he had already won, I knew no  
matter what I couldn't resist him.  
But I wasn't going to let him mess up my life again and leave again as fast  
as he came, I wasn't planning to give up without a fight.  
With every step he approched to me I was growing weaker and I showed him I  
was weak, I let my tears fall, tears of humiliation, love, pain and  
weakness.  
  
I don't want him to touch me cause I will fall when he does  
Then he held me, the candy sweetness scent of him captures me, I let my  
walls down and let him take me wherever he would go.  
The world stops spinning and I let it go.  
He placed the softest kisses in my neck and soon he found his way to my  
lips, I wanted him more than ever.  
I could feel his heart racing as hard as mine and I knew this is how it was  
meant to be.  
Nothing was new and yet I have never felt more insecure and that's why my  
hands trembled as I slowly undressed him.  
I could tell he was nervous, but so was I.  
All I have to do is hold him and there is a racing in my heart.  
  
I fell a sleep inside of him but somewhere in the night I woke up.  
I see he's still laying next to me, the moonlight plays upon his skin.  
Why did it come to this point again?  
His arms are wrapped aroung my waist, I don't have the courage to move, to  
get away, away from him and away from the memories we built this night.  
After a while he finally moves and I see my chance to get away.  
And that's what I did, I moved and I walked into the black of the night.  
I have to tell him, I have to tell him what has happend when he came back,  
I just can't do it now.  
I just can't.  
How did things get so messed up again?  
How come I ended up wandering around town in the middle of the night?  
My wandering brings me to the only place I want to be right now, it's also  
the place I don't want to be, it's the bridge, our bridge.  
  
My mind wonders back to the moments we've spend here, the day we had our  
picknick, the day he kissed me, the night we said our goodbyes.  
I can recall every moment of our goodbye, it is the most horrible thing  
I've ever been through.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
"Why can't you just stay?"  
"I'm not gonna stay in any way. If I stay right now my mom will take me  
back to New York"  
  
There are tears forming in the corner of my eyes.  
I don't want him to leave, I don't want him to leave me.  
After all I've sacrificed for him, he can't leave me.  
But he is and my tears come down when I realize it.  
  
"Rory...please...please don't cry. Don't cry"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
That was the last time he kissed me since last night.  
When he said those words he kissed me and just walked away leaving me with  
a big hole that needed to be filled.  
It doens't matter anymore, it's all in the past and the past is behind us.  
He is my past and Dean is my future.  
I have to tell him that and I know that moment is coming sooner than I  
expected when I hear footsteps approching.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	7. Leaving Again

A/N: Hi, so I told you I wouldn't use Dean in this chapter and I didn't.  
Surprise!!!! Once again I used Jess because he was approching Rory at the  
bridge in the other chapter so I wanted to continue.  
Well I hope you'll enjoy reading this!  
Oh PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!!! Everybody who reads this story...please  
review...thank you (  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
I felt her slipping away from me but I knew she needed her time to think,  
so did I.  
So I let her walk into the night but when she didn't return I decided to go  
and look for her.  
I found her at the bridge and I could see she was crying.  
  
"Aren't you freezing to death out here?"  
"No I'm fine, look I need to talk to you"  
"Let me guess, this was a mistake, you love Dean, you're not going to leave  
him, it wasn't your fault"  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
Just a stupid sentence and my world crumbles into a thousand pieces.  
  
"You're pregnant"  
"3 months now...I haven't told Dean yet"  
"Congratulations, I guess"  
"I'm sorry I haven't told you before, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."  
  
The small tears I saw before turned into big ones and I know she didn't  
want things to happen like this.  
I know this is our end, the end of something that never started but I  
don't care and I just hold her.  
  
"Does this mean you're leaving again?"  
"Is there a chance you aren't pregnant?"  
"No"  
"Then, yes, I'm leaving"  
  
The last couple of days has been terrible, she's been avoiding me and I've  
been avoiding her.  
How could this happen?  
It doesn't matter anymore, it's over, done.  
I'm leaving tomorrow and she has asked me to stay but I can't.  
I can't stay here knowing we might have made it.  
Yesterday I started packing and Luke asked me if I was leaving again and I  
just poured everything out.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
"You're leaving again?"  
"Yes and stay out of it"  
"I didn't say anything"  
"Good, keep it that way"  
"What is your problem?"  
  
And when he yelled that at me I knew I had to tell somebody, I had to tell  
somebody everything I felt and everything that has happend.  
  
"My problem! You wanna know what my problem is! Here I'll tell you my  
problem! Rory is pregnant! There you have it! She's pregnant, everything  
that we have been through, everything that has happend, it meant nothing!"  
  
Then I realize what I have said and I break down.  
  
"What happend?"  
"It doesn't matter, she was the reason I came back and now she's the reason  
I'm leaving"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
Everybody's gone now, there is some kind of excursion for the whole town, I  
decided to stay at the diner for the people who decided not to go with the  
rest of the crowd.  
The truth is I only stayed in the town because I didn't want to run Rory  
every minute.  
  
There aren't many people in the diner, in fact there's nobody and right  
when I'm about to close she's walking in.  
I wish she would go but she came here with a mission and she isn't leaving  
until it's accomplished.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"Don't be like this"  
"Oh right sorry, Can I get you something miss?"  
"Stop it! Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you think I would have  
had any kind of fysical interactions with Dean if I knew you would come  
back! I thought you were gone...forever! But you weren't you came back and  
the life I built while you were gone, it didn't mean anything to me  
anymore. It started to fade away. I wanted there to be only you and me. For  
the first time in a year I didn't care about what other people may think of  
me. It took Dean a long time to make me feel the way I did when I was  
around him and it only took you a second, but when you were gone I pushed  
those feelings away and I promised myself that everything I felt was a lie,  
that it was some kind of hallucination of what I wanted to feel. But when  
you stepped of that bus everything I felt before started to come back and  
then I realized that what I felt before wasn't a lie but that it's real.  
But it doesn't matter anymore, you're leaving once again and this time I am  
the only one to blame!"  
"Come with me"  
  
And I took her hand, closed the diner and led her upstairs.  
After all we weren't friends and we never were, I didn't want us to part as  
friends.  
  
When I wake up the next morning she is still lying next to me.  
My heart says to stay but my common scence says otherwise.  
So instead of staying next to her I take the safe road once again and walk.  
Away from everything I held so dear.  
Half and hour later I can see Stars Hollow fading away behind me and I have  
to start a new life.  
A life which I don't want to be in.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	8. Connected

A/N: Hi everybody, this is my fastest updat ever...it's Dean's POV. It is  
kind of very short but that's mainly because Dean isn't such an important  
character.  
Please review and I will update soon :-)  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
I saw her face when he came of that bus.  
I saw she was hurt.  
Why did he have to come back? When he left a year ago I told him not to  
come back, ever.  
But he did and now there might be a possibility that I'll lose her.  
There's only one thing, she loves me not him, she'll always love me and  
she'll never love him.  
What we have can't be destroyed, we are totally connected.  
We had sex, she gave herself to me and I took it.  
It made us more connected, we always were connected but now we were  
complete as one.  
He has to go, he has to leave town, he has to leave me and Rory alone.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
"And you're sure you're fine with the fact that he's back in town?"  
"You know I will give you the same answer to the same question you asked 60  
times before"  
"I know, where does he get the nerve to come back?"  
"Beats me"  
  
I can tell there's something strange going on. She's not even trying to  
discuss this issue with me.  
I'm not even sure she calls is an issue. But it is!  
  
"Rory are you sure you're fine with the fact he's back in town?"  
"Dean!!!"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
I can't believe this is happening!  
How can she be pregnant?  
I don't want it, I don't want this.  
  
"Rory how could you let this happen?"  
"How could I let this happen? Newsflash...it takes two people to create a  
person!"  
"Yeah but you should have taken birth control pills"  
"I'm not gonna listen to this"  
"Fine!"  
  
And she walks away from me...probably to him.  
So they can discuss this, discuss, that's all they do.  
Can't they just watch a movie or something!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
__  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	9. I Love You, Always

A/N: Hi everybody, this might be the last chapter but I'm not quite sure  
yet...give me some suggestions!!!  
Please review!!!!  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The whole night I've been trying to figure out how to tell him, to tell him  
I'm pregnant.  
I should have told him before he came to my room earlier this night, but I  
didn't and I was weak.  
Weak, that's all what I am when I'm around him.  
But now I have to tell him, he's here now and I have to tell him  
  
"Aren't you freezing to death out here?"  
"No I'm fine, look I need to talk to you"  
"Let me guess, this was a mistake, you love Dean, you're not going to leave  
him, it wasn't your fault"  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
It just came out, I didn't mean to tell it this way.  
I could see by the look on his face he was hurt.  
And then he said it, congratulations, like it's the best thing in the  
world.  
But it's not, it's far from best.  
I don't want to lose him, not again and my tears start to fall down my  
cheek and he just wipes them away, like he always does.  
  
And now we've come to the point we avoid each other.  
When I see him I look the other way and I'm pretty sure he does the same  
when he sees me.  
It doesn't matter anymore, it's over, we're over.  
The thing we may have had is over.  
Today the town is on some kind of excursion and I told my mom I was sick.  
I just need to talk to him before it's too late, before he's leaving again.  
  
I see him standing in the diner and I know he's about to close up but I  
find my way to the diner pretty fast and I walk in before he closes up.  
He talks to me like I'm a stranger, like there's nothing between us, and  
then he takes my hand, he closes up and lead me up the stairs.  
My common sense screamed no but my heart screamed louder and I followed it.  
I let him take me upstairs and for the last time we make love.  
My hands adore him through all darkness aim, they will lay him out in the  
moonlight and show him how I always will feel.  
  
"I love you Jess, always"  
  
He just smiles at me and I don't need words to know how he feels.  
Finally I feel his walls slowly tearing down, I move my head to meet his  
eyes, I can't go the distance that will come.  
His watery eyes got me floating and my weak heart is swimming with  
devotion.  
Then I fall into a peaceful sleep knowing that will be the last time I'll  
see him.  
  
Waking up the next morning I found what I feared, he's gone.  
This time I do have to move on, I have an unborn child, Dean and myself to  
think of.  
We belong together now, we're bonded forever.  
I have to get away from this apartment, an apartment where so many memories  
rest.  
When I'm done getting myself dressed, Luke walks in.  
  
"Rory....What are you doing here?"  
"Oh uhmmm, I...I..."  
"It's okay, I won't tell"  
"He's gone Luke, he's really gone"  
"I know"  
  
And for the first time it hits me that I really lost him and I break down  
but Luke's here to comfort me and he gently puts an arm around me, very  
careful afraid he might break me, but he can't cause I'm already broken.  
  
"He... he told me there was something going on, he never told me what it  
was about."  
"It's nothing, I'm fine, he's fine, we're fine, everbody's fine"  
"You look the same as he did yesterday and he didn't look fine"  
"It's okay Luke really, look I have to go home and I have to talk to Dean,  
so I'd better be going"  
"Sure"  
"Bye Luke"  
"Bye..oh and Rory, whatever it is that was going on between you two, you  
have to know he cared"  
"I know, so did I"  
  
When I came home my mom wasn't there, she wasn't there when I needed her,  
but Dean's coming over and now is the time to tell him.  
I'm afraid of his reaction because I know it won't be any good.  
When he finally comes I just say the words knowing we will get into a  
fight.  
When he's done yelling at me I just leave and I need to get some peace in  
mind.  
It's not Dean's yelling that made me cry, once again it was this other guy  
that didn't belong in my life, never did and never will.  
As I sit there watching the sun go down, I realize I made it one day  
without him, but that's not true, he was with me, in my mind and in my  
heart.  
Forever.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


End file.
